Czech Republic
Czech (チェコ Cheko) is a character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the modern-day Czech Republic (チェコ共和国, Chekokyōwakoku), Her Fan-made name is Hedvika Libuše Jelínková (ヘデフィ カ リブシェ イェリネコファ, Hedefika Ribushe Yerinekofa), '''though many other names also bring use throughout the fandom. For more realiable information about the character, check out [https://hetalia.fandom.com/wiki/Czechia '''here] Description Appearance Czech Republic is depicted as a young woman with longish dark hair tied with a bun in the back, which appears to have been longer and in pigtails when she was younger. She is primarily shown wearing a light-colored dress shirt with a ribbon-like tie and knee-high boots, however a "chibi" style illustration of her accompanying her character profile depicts her in a darker military uniform. This uniform consists of a long green button-down jacket with a belt secured at her waist and long green pants tucked into her brown boots. She seems to be a good deal shorter than Slovakia, roughly coming up to his chin. Her coloring is up for interperation, such as grey-green, blue, brown, purple eyes, brown hair (most likely), and pale skin. Still holding to her Bohemian Slavic roots, Czechia has a very avant-garde sense of style. Unfortunately, her military endeavors usually mean she's stuck wearing her military uniform nine times out of ten, which she constantly complains is itchy and uncomfortable. Personality and Interests Hedvika initially may come off as a cold or tsundere character; she has a habit of smirking or scowling at strangers, but closer allies tend to see a much more playful side to her. Czech Republic's profile describes her as "serious, patient, and very hard-working!" She plans her every move beforehand, and in her first appearance refers to independence from Austria-Hungary as a "starting line" and not a "goal". She also has a delicate and unique art sense. In further appearances she is shown to take great pride in her achievements, to the point where in her younger days she would gloat while Slovakia cried in front of her. While this has tempered more as she grew older, she still tries to maintain a composed and goal-oriented attitude. Slovakia describes her as having a "haughty" attitude. Czechia is proud of her past Bohemian Kingdom and reflects such in her love of the revolutionary or unusual. She's always a cunning gypsy girl at heart, playing innocent pranks on friends and not-so-innocent pranks on enemies. The word "defenestration" actually comes from one of Hedvika's old habits of throwing people she didn't like out of windows, which she did mostly to Holy Rome in the fifteenth century. It's still a threat she uses against people while drunk, but she rarely follows through in the modern day. She also has a hard time staying in one place for too long - she has a constant longing to roam the countryside. Hedvika has gotten a bit calmer, less temperamental, in recent years, but her reputation as a child sticks with her today. Relationships Slovakia Main Article: Slovakia After Czech and Slovakia gained their independence from Austria-Hungary, they decided to join together as one country as they've always been someone's underlings and had similar languages. However, when deciding on a name, Slovakia wanted a hyphenated name as it made them seem more like equal partners. He argued that the name without a hyphen made it sound like Czech was calling the shots, and then made Czech act out a humiliating pose where she was sitting on his back like she was dominating his, and they continue to argue while Czech jumps up and down on him. In character notes, it is stated that Slovakia always moves outside of her calculations when determining what to do. In flashbacks to their younger years, it is revealed that Czech would regularly outmatch Slovakia in strength and knowledge, which she would revel in while he cried. When reflecting on it in the present day, Slovakia notes that while she used to be tactless and rude, she's much cuter now. In the years following their independence from Austria-Hungary, Czech frequently become annoyed by Slovakia's nit-picking over their name, which she finds inexplicably trivial. The issue resurfaces again after they leave Russia's sphere of influence, and the argument reaches the point where they decide to separate. However, once they begin living on their own they start to realize that, while they often annoyed one another, it was nice to live together with someone. Upon meeting once again, they both state that they're doing great on their own, though Czech admits that Slovakia does have some good points. Elated, Slovakia enthusiastically hugs her and says that he's so happy to hear that and that they both have good points, while Czech tries to get out of his embrace.https://hetalia.fandom.com/wiki/Czechia#Slovakia Prussia Main Article: Prussia Gilbert and Hedvika were on good terms throughout history, save the years of World War II. They aided each other during their childhoods often, and after her old monarchy's crown lay limited to the territories of Silesia by Austria, Prussia invaded and took her back to his house, where she loyally followed his leadership. Even though he's technically not a country, Czechia still admires him and considers him a drinking buddy. Austria Main Article: Austria When both were young, Hedvika tricked Roderich into forced servitude at her home, part of her plan accidentally handicapping him and leaving him in a wheelchair for a number of years. During the gradual fall of Bohemia, the tables turned as Austria made her work for him. Restrained, forced in a maid's dress, an diminished to no more than Silesian territory, she grudgingly served him until Prussia invaded and took her back to his house. Relations were very tense even after that, until after the fall of the Iron Curtain. The two made tense amends and now tolerate each other. Liechtenstein Main Article: Liechtenstein Prior to her debut, it was revealed in character notes that Czechia is on bad terms with Liechtenstein. After Czechia and Slovakia get back on good terms following their separation, Liechtenstein asks them if they could pay her back the money they owe her, which makes Czechia silently flinch. Russia Main Article: Russia Czechia, Poland, and Russia traveled with each other before settling the territories that they one day would call their nations, but none of them like to acknowledge it in the modern day. After the Cold War in which Hedvika was stuck as one of Ivan's satellite nations, the two went through extremely rocky political affairs. Today their relationship is very bi-polar, acting as friends one minute and threatening to destroy the other the next. Russia still tries to sneak his influence into her nation, but Czechia catches and stops him. Belarus Main Article: Belarus Although she'll never admit it, Hedvika is terrified of Natalia. This may be because she was the first to attack her to end the Prague Spring. Poland Main Article: Poland Czech Republic, Poland, and Russia traveled with each other before settling the territories that they one day would call their nations, but none of them like to acknowledge it in the modern day. Hedvika is still not pleased about Feliks "stealing" her Bohemian flag and constantly calls him an idiot, while he sees her wardrobe as "like a complete mess", but they get along decently despite that Svalbard Czech is one of Svalbard's closest friends, and the two are often seen messing with Slovakia. Hedvika also likes teasing Thor a bit and puts on a fake-cheery mask around him, purposely trying to annoy him. Trivia *Czechia's first name, Hedvika, means "defender" in Czech. Her middle name, Libuše, aside from meaning "love", is given to her for her ancient mythical queen who apparently predicted and later oversaw the building of Prague. Jelineková means "stag", with the added feminine adjective. *Being that the Czech Republic is referred to as "The Land of Milk and Honey", Hedvika has a small beehive in her shed. At times, a few of the bees will follow her around. All of them are named Kazimir. *Being unsatisfied staying in one place, Hedvika has changed her name frequently. In order, she has been the following: Duchy of Bohemia, Kingdom of Bohemia, Silesia, Province of Silesia, Czechoslovakia, Czech Republic *Because of Hedvika's shortness, Netherlands thought she was a young girl. In World Meeting, he can't stop looking at her. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Canon-Character